Lost In the Rain
by ElaineNicoletteElric05
Summary: Edward Elric visits a grave of a friend. Roy Mustang sees him, and both reminisces about ...a painful memory.
1. Chapter 1: Flashes of The Past

**Chapter 1: Flashes of The Past**

Edward was sitting in front of a grave. No, it wasn't his mother's grave. It was a grave of an old friend... A friend he couldn't save. He smiled a little. "Haven't talked to you in a while, have I? Sorry..."

Wind blew from his direction. The warm, yet guilt-filled breeze made him shudder. He didn't know why, he just did. "You said moon flowers were your favorite, right? I brought them here for you." He said, as if he was actually talking to someone. "I'm...I'm really sorry...I couldn't save you." Edward brought his legs closer to his chest. "I was weak. You were so close to having freedom again, but.." He relieved a memory of a girl lying on the floor, eyes full of tears and lifeless. "..I'm really sorry."

"Fullmetal? What are you doing in a graveyard at this hour?" A familiar voice said. Ed turned around, still wiping his eyes. "Nothing. How about you, what are you doing walking around the city?" He asked. The raven-haired -*cough* with a few strands of gray *cough*- man didn't seem to need to answer.

"Alphonse was looking for you. I thought I'd help look for you. You had everyone worried. Hurry up, let's go." He demanded. Edward grunted and looked back at the grave. "Nah, no thanks. Tell Al that I'm here. Now go back to your mommy Hawkeye, Mustang." Mustang frowned darkly and glanced at the grave. He noticed the name and the date.

"She died three years ago?" He asked. Ed didn't want to answer, but nodded anyway. "Wasn't that the time you were kidnapped..?" Mustang said quietly. Ed flinched, relieving a short memory.

"Sorry. We never did find out what happened... Care to tell me now?" Mustang asked again. Edward sighed. "No. It's too much of a painful memory." Mustang twitched. "Tell me now."

"I said 'no'."

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Ignoring a command from a higher-up?!"

The two had a glaring contest, and Ed was the first to give up. "Fine..."

_The Headquarters, Three years ago (Edward Elric, twelve years old)_

"Hurry up, Al! The bastard of a colonel is going to give me a pain-in-the-ass lecture if I become late!" A young Ed yelled at his brother. Al would've pouted. "We'll become late because you woke up late!"

"Yeah, yeah! Let's just hurry!" Ed yelled back, running along the hallways. "No running, you two!" Havoc yelled, only to be trampled by the running idiots.

As soon as the brothers got to the colonel's office, they got scolded. "You are late. Again." Mustang said the last word bitterly. Fullmetal rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you got a pack of missions for us and then you scold us for being late. What's wrong with you?"

Mustang smirked. "Well, It seems that you finished them all. In that case, I have another one for you." Ed groaned. Again? How annoying. Mustang gave a paper to Ed.

" 'An outcast alchemist has been seen kidnapping children. Each time he comes out, blood trails are seen. Investigate.' What the hell is this?" He read aloud. Realization struck the alchemist. "Since I'm currently considered a child, you want me to go pretend to be captured and investigate what was going on. " Mustang nodded.

"I hate you."

"Al isn't allowed to come with you. It'll be too suspicious."

"Aww..." Al whined.

~_Three hours later, Outskirts of Amestris~_

"Well, I'm here. No signs of bullshit anywhere.'' Ed said in a deadpan voice. "Just pretend to be playing around." Mustang replied. "Now I'm going to leave you here. Stay put."

Ed took a stick from who-knows-where and drew stuff on the sand. He heard footsteps approaching. As he turned around, he saw a hooded man, grinning. Ed quickly thought of a plan. "Uh, mister, what are you doing here?" He asked innocently. 'Damn, that was stupid.' He thought. The man went eye to eye level on Ed. "Well, little kid, what are **you** doing in this deserted place?" He asked. "WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK THAT'S HARDER TO FIND THAN A NEEDLE IN A HAYSTACK?!"

"Uh...I mean..I was playing around, and I got lost...So I planned on waiting for my brother here.." Ed muttered. "Well, kid. How about you come and play with me for a while?" Edward gulped. This was his chance. "Okay."

'Heh...He can be a fine doll..Those features...A perfect doll...'

..And the everything went black as the man smacked him in the stomach.

Ed woke up on a cold floor. He stood up, only to collapse on his knees again. "My head hurts.." He whined. He looked around. Nothing here. He was in a room. Nothing else. "Where..?" That was when he realized what was going on.

Blood was everywhere in the room; The room stink of flesh and blood. Speaking of flesh, there was a dead boy in the corner. "A..Aaagh!" He shouted, and backed away to the wall.

"Hey, calm down!" A girl's voice pleaded. "H-Huh?! Where the hell am I?!" He yelled again. "Idiot! Stop shouting!"

Ed calmed down, and saw a girl in front of him. She had short chestnut hair and green eyes. 'She..looks like mom...' he thought. He noticed the bruises, cuts, scars, and blood on her body. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked casually. The girl comically reacted. "Do I look like I'm okay to you?!"

Ed chuckled-fake. "Sorry. What happened here? This seems horribly wrong..." He shuddered. The girl frowned. "...Faustus uses kids as experiments..." Ed's eyes widened. "Experiments?! What kind of experiments?!" The girl's eyes narrowed in disgust. "He makes dolls out of us. These flesh you see now...Are the flesh of those who have been made a toy."

The girl's eyes became filled with tears. "He..He gutted them alive in front of us... My friends...Also suffered greatly... He... He's a monster... A monster...!" She sobbed. Edward put a hand on her shoulder. His eyes narrowed. Dolls?! That's so inhumane. And to do that to children! Children that didn't even see half of the world!

"We're getting out of here. Believe me." Ed said, determination in his eyes. "We will never get out of here...My friends..."

a flashback of children running to a door was shown, and the man he saw earlier with an injection. The children were being gutted alive one by one, slowly.

"They were killed horribly by that monster!" She cried.

Ed gasped. He patted the girl on the head. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna allow that to happen. What's your name?" He asked. The girl smiled.

"My name is Trisha Hawkmann."

Ed winced at the name. "Is something wrong?" Trisha asked worriedly. Ed shook his head. "No, your first name just reminded me of someone..." _My mother._

"My name is Edward."

"Okay, kids. You had your fun." The man said. He was grinning, a crude way.

"It's..him!" Trisha yelped.

Ed grunted. "You aren't gonna touch her, you sick bastard!"

The man laughed. "Silly boy. I'm not gonna use her. She's boring."

Ed's eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to use _**you**_."

~~

Rate and Review! Okay, so this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction. I'm going to try and finish this. If it's possible.  
I update every Friday, unless I have exams. So bye-bye!

~El Nicolette


	2. Chapter 2: Painful Memories

**A/N: Sorry about the torture (if you could call if one) scene, My first time on it.**

Chapter 2: Painful Memories..

"Me...?" Ed repeated. He readied himself for a fight, and made a stance to protect Trisha from getting hurt. He suddenly felt numb all over his body. rendering him unable to move and stumbling down on the floor. "What the hell?! I can't...move..!" He struggled further, only ending up on the floor again. The man held him from his foot, and took him away. "Let me go, you sick asshole!" Ed yelled. Trisha looked in horror, but it was too late.

"..Edward...!"

"Didn't you fucking hear me?! I said let me go, you sick bastard! What did you do to me?!" Edward demanded from his captor. Faustus looked at him with a disappointed look. "Oh? And here I thought you were an innocent boy. What a shame." Ed looked at him in disgust, trying to get free from the man's grip. "Oh well..." The mad alchemist grinned in an impossible way. "..You'll make a fine doll, anyway. Soon, that mouth of yours will not be able to move anymore..." He brought his face further down, eye-to-eye level with Edward.

"And those eyes...Those oh-so wonderful eyes..." The man chuckled. "Ah, you will be a fine, best, most perfect and pristine doll I'd ever create..." Edward gasped. He narrowed his eyes and bumped his head to the mad scientist. "Doll?! You, good sir, are an **asshole.**" He said the last part bitterly. The man looked at him, unamused. "Now, you bastard, what the hell are you gonna do? Make a frilly dress?" Ed said sarcastically.

As if it was the scientist's answer, he slammed Ed on a spiky table so hard, it made Ed bleed from the head. Great. Just great.

"Agh..!" He sputtered. Faustus tied Ed, arms on his head and legs buckled together. Ed struggled as he looked around. His eyes widened, and fear shook his body.

The room, all around him were girls. No, they were not alive anymore. Their eyes...It was creepy. Their eyes were staring at him, as if they were staring into his soul. Their skin were pale, though their lips were red as fresh roses. They were wearing fancy dresses, and their hair were tied beautifully. Although, the way they stared at him... It was like...

They were pleading for help.

As he was distracted, Faustus has stabbed an injection into his body harshly, causing him to scream painfully. "W..What the hell..?" He managed to mutter. Soon, Faustus revealed a blunt scalpel. "Now then, you can't scream for a while now. Those beautiful features cannot be damaged."

Ed looked in horror, what was he going to do? He can't become like those children turned into dolls! As he thought of this, the scalpel was slowly stabbed into him, causing a small whimper to erupt from his throat as the scalpel went up. The man smiled gleefully, enjoying the gory scene and taking pleasure from the pain of his victim.

"Alright. Good. Your intestines would be easy to remove, and we got enough cotton left. Good, good..." He said. Edward sputtered blood from his mouth. "You...monster..! What..did you do to me...?!" He hacked. Faustus brought at least three more injections. "You should enjoy this while it lasts, kid. It's pretty fun. Seeing you squirm, that is."

Edward groaned from the pain. He wasn't used to this. "..Heh...Squirm? Who said anything about squirming..?" He muttered. Suddenly, The man stabbed all three injections to his flesh arm. "Aaagh!"

"Hm...I see now...So your left leg and right arm are only automail... We'll have slight problems because of that.." Faustus removed Ed's automail leg with his bare hands, tearing a few nerves that left Ed screaming. Next was the right arm, which was torn off more painfully. "There."..."you fuckin' asshole!" Edward yelled. And without another second, Faustus stabbed another injection on Ed's neck, now leaving him unconscious.

"Edward, Edward! Wake up!" Trisha's voice rang from his blurry vision. "..H..Huh? M..mom?" He muttered. "Huh? You idiot! You scared me, for crying out loud." Trisha wailed. She hugged Ed, free from the worries. "Did he do something to you? Something painful? Oh, crap, he stabbed you! Let's see the wound!" Ed pushed her gently, her shoulders still in his hands. "I'm fine...Just a few injections, that's all.." He said, still spaced out from the pain. "'That's all' ?! Don't give me that crap, Edward!"

"Your automails are all ripped up! You call that fine?!" She yelled. "It's alright...My mechanic can fix it later..." E said like it was nothing. "And your stomach was almost open! Damn it, idiot!"

Trisha ripped cloth from her dress. "This might not be enough, but..." She took something from the corner of the room, and came back dosing the cloth with some liquid. "Now hold still..." She slowly wrapped the cloth around Ed's body, making him wince at the pain. "Geez..What did you put here, alcohol..?!" Trisha pouted. "It's because that wound can get infected because of the blood around here!"

Ed grunted and sat near Trisha. "Sorry..." He muttered. Trisha grew a little quiet. "Does my face resemble someone you loved..?" She suddenly asked. Ed didn't even think about his answer. "Yeah. You look like my mom." He said solemnly. "You're hair and eyes are like my mom's. Hell, even your name is like mom's." Trisha saddened, though she did a good job hiding it.

"Uh, forget what I said...A-Anyway, where and how did you get the medicine? I thought that Faustus guy kept you here locked up tightly." He grumbled weakly. Trisha smiled cockily. "Well, Whenever I'm used as a test subject, I manage to swipe some medicine and painkillers." Edward looked amused. As Trisha stood up, she glanced at the ripped up automail. "Did..Did he do something to you?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, couple of injections, slammed me on the table, slit my stomach open, then ripped my automail. About the injections..?"

"He probably injected a few chemicals in you." Trisha said worriedly. Knowing Ed might ask what, "Those will probably make your intestines cramp and become smaller. Some of it might be the paralysis, or the poison."

"Poison..?" Ed repeated tiredly. "He might have given you the paralysis one. It makes you tired." Trisha explained.

"..Hey, Trisha.. How long have you been here?" Ed asked suddenly. "Sorry for asking..."

"It's alright. I've been here for 4 years..." Trisha said, hiding the sobs behind her. "For four years, I've seen many friends be tortured in front of me. So many friends become dolls. So many friends... So...Many.." She cried. Ed quickly panicked. "Uh, d-d-don't cry! You can stop now!"

"Ed..I've been thinking about this lately." Trisha said, calming down. "Are you going to be the one who can help me find freedom, or will you leave me here?" Ed put a hand on her head. "I'm getting us out of here, no matter what." He smiled. "I don't leave friends behind. Count on that."

Trisha giggled. "Really, now? Of course. I trust you, Ed." She swung her head sideways. "Also, when we get out of here, can you get me moon flowers?" She asked. Ed raised a brow. "Moon flowers?" Trisha smiled at him. "I like moon flowers. They're my favorite. I've been given those since I was young."

"Moon Flowers, Alright. I'll remember that."

"And Ed,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't die, okay?"

Ed smiled. "I won't."

Three days later, Faustus came back for Ed. He pulled the child by the hair, and led him to a room. Trisha was knocked out, cold.

"Be ready for this, you runt." He said. "WHO'S A RUNT?!" Ed yelled at him. "Now, now. Be quiet child. This will only take a minute." He revealed another syringe filled with red liquid.

He injected this to the alchemist, which made his eyes become blurry. "..Damn.." He muttered. Ed's eyes became heavy, and his world faded in the darkness. "Okay now, that'll knock him dead. Now, to finally use that girl."

_From Mustang's View_

"We found the site where Faustus is hiding." Hawkeye reported as she, Mustang, Alphonse, and Havoc where running down the blood-soaked halls. "Did brother..Is...Is he safe?" Al asked, worried. "Don't worry Al, that little punk is okay. He's stubborn." Havoc said, filled with confidence.

Suddenly, the room shook with blood curling screams of a girl.

"Aaagh! Help..Help me!" This made them all cringe. "Where are the screams coming from?!" Mustang demanded. Hawkeye's eyes narrowed. "I'm not certain."

"Aack...My...My eye! IT HURTS!"

Alphonse shook. Was his brother also going through this, too?

A sound of flesh being ripped off was heard.

"Kyaagh!"

"STOP! IT HURTS!"

Havoc ran to a hallway, making the others follow. "It's coming from here, hurry!"

Another sound of flesh being ripped off was heard.

"aaaAAAGH! MY ARM! MY ARM!"

Mustang kicked each door open, only to find floods of blood, flesh and bodies, and vials of medicine in each room. "Where..Fullmetal!"

The screams stopped. Soon, the hallways became quiet, and sounds of stitching were heard, along with some kind of popping sound followed.

"Colonel! The door by the end!" Al shouted, and all of them ran.

As they kicked the door open, their eyes widened.

The room was full of the girls missing. All of them were lifeless, and were turned into dolls. But what was really shocking was the doll being fixed by Faustus. When Faustus turned around to them, it revealed a familiar boy.

Ed.

His clothes were changed. It was replaced by some kind of formal attire and a red royal cape surround him. His eyes were dull and lifeless, and one of them was green. "BROTHER!" Al yelled, though no response was heard. Edward was surrounded by the doll-girls, and it seemed as if he was the only boy in them.  
Mustang gritted his teeth. When they noticed, Ed's automail had been replaced by a real arm and leg. "What the hell?!"

He glared at Faustus, and without a second thought, he snapped his fingers that aimed for Faustus. The man had used Ed as a shield. "Oh? You're gonna burn your subordinate to a crisp? Go ahead." He smiled wickedly. Hawkeye shot her gun, hitting Faustus' knees, making him throw the doll-turned Ed down the high platform. Al had caught him, shaking his brother.

"Wake up! Brother! Brother..!" He chanted. Ed's dull gold eye was staring blankly at him. "You..You're not going to leave me, are you?!"

Ed's eye twitched, making Al hope for the best. "Tri..s.a... Tris..a..." He mumbled. "Brother?" Ed's eyes narrowed a little, and was forming a few tears. "Trish.a...Trisha..." Al was confused. Trisha? Who was Trisha?

Ed's left arm tried to reach out somewhere. When Al and Havoc followed it, their eyes widened.

There was a girl with brown hair and a green eye, the other one was missing it's green pupil. The arm and leg of the girl were missing, which made them suspect that she was the girl screaming earlier.

"...I Couldn't save her...Use...less...How useless...!" Ed groaned. An explosion caught their attention, and the building was set on fire.

"Let's go!"

**Okay, bad cliffhanger. I know. Sorry about being late, everyone! Damn exams and shit being taken care of...Sorry again.**

PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3: FINAL: Lost in The Rain

**Chapter 3: Lost In The** Rain

"Ed..ward..?" the girl's voice wheezed. Havoc sat near the girl and laid her head on his lap. "Don't talk yet, kid. You'll make your condition worse." He said with a tone of worry. Alphonse observed the girl and his brother. They seemed close. Trisha tried to smile, but only ended up coughing up more blood. "Trisha...I'm sorry.." Ed mumbled, reaching out for Trisha. "It's okay...It wasn't...your fault, anyway. I was..feisty. Heheh.." She replied.

"Brother..We should get both of you to a hospital." Al suggested, only to be shrugged off because of the conversation. "We have to get them away from here, damn explosions!" Havoc warned. "Edward...Remember the time...When we were talking about freedom..?" Trisha asked. Ed nodded a little. "You wanted to get out...right..?" Havoc carried Trisha away, with Alphonse carrying Ed with him as they continued.

"No..It wasn't just that..." Trisha grinned. "The freedom I was...looking for..." She coughed. Ed frowned at her worriedly. "Was to..finally find my family.." Tears were streaming down her eyes, but her smile never vanished. "I just..Wanted to apologize.. For not being obedient..." Ed held Trisha's only hand. "I'm..sorry. I'm so, so sorry...If..If only I didn't..If only I didn't faint from poison.. I might've.."

"Don't blame yourself." Trisha said sternly. Suddenly, a huge explosion again occurred. The rubble spread from every direction. "Damn, colonel! What are they doing in there?!" Havoc yelled.

Mustang and Hawkeye ran out from the rubble. "Is everyone here?!" Riza asked. Everyone nodded. "The girl is in a worse condition." Havoc said. Mustang's eyes locked on the prodigy. His clothes were stained with blood. "Lieutenant, check Fullmetal for any injuries." Riza quickly obeyed the command and opened ed's bloodied clothes. Her eyes widened in horror.

Al gasped when he saw his brother's wound. It was _fatal_. Ed's abdomen was bleeding a lot, and the stitches have opened. Revealed, there were cotton in him, which were filled with blood. The right shoulder was bleeding pretty badly, just like the left leg. And to make it all worse, Ed could barely move nor see. "Crap, we need to get these two to the hospital." Havoc exclaimed. Al shook from his place as he saw the older brother's wounds. It could kill him.

"Brother, don't..Don't sleep, okay?" Al said shakily. Ed didn't move. "..But..I'm tired.." He muttered under a hoarse tone. "I know that, but if you sleep, you might die! You don't want to leave me, do you?" Ed flinched from realization. He smirked. "I'll try."

"Y..You think you can stop me!?" Faustus yelled from the rubble. "You even destroyed my creations!" Everyone stared at him. His face was burnt and his left eye melted; horribly. "Ehehe...AhahaHAHAHA! We'll see about that!" He got a gun from his pocket, and shot directly at the golden-eyed alchemist, causing everyone to gasp in shock. When Al tried to block it, someone else did.

Trisha.

Ed's eyes widened in shock. "TRISHA!" He yelled. Trisha was shot near the heart. She struggled to take a glance at Edward before she smiled. "Ed..ward.."  
She tried to reach her only arm to Ed. "Thank you for..being with me..." Ed's blurred vision didn't directly aim at Trisha. "D-Don't you dare die...You have a family to see.."

"Yeah..But," Trisha started. "I doubt they'd want to see...a monster like me."

"I...I did my last moments with them.. Arguing.."

Everyone snapped out of the trance and continued running. "Hurry, get them to the hospital!"

Ed wanted to cry, but no tear came out. "Don't say that..Of course they'd want to see you!" Trisha cried hard. "Thank you..Ed... If it weren't for you...I'd be still suffering in there..."

That was it. Ed teared up. "...You helped me find freedom..." Trisha said with a dying voice. "And Ed..."

_"We..We can't make it with the two of them!"_

_"What?! But.."_

_"The place is falling apart! we can't possibly carry two people! Colonel and lieutenant are __still fighting! We have to drop her!"_

_"But I can carry both of them!"_

_"No, Al! They'll bleed harder and they'll die faster!"_

_"But..."_

_"Al!"_

Havoc put Trisha on the floor, and looked sorry. "...I apologize. I hope you understand..."  
Ed's eyes widened before his vision started to go white. 'Why can't I do anything?'  
"You..are my freedom...Thank you very much, Edward..." Trisha said. She saw Ed staring at her with his gold eye and her green eye. And with her one last dying, but happy voice;

**_"I love you."_**

_~End Flashback~_

Mustang's eyes softened at the young alchemist's story. Ed was trying hard not to cry. With the last minute confession, he felt like his heart was being shredded to pieces. Mustang put a hand on Ed's shoulder. "It's all my fault, isn't it..? She died.. She died because she tried to save me." Ed muttered. "If only I...If only I..."

"Fullmetal, it wasn't your fault. It never was. She died because she wanted to protect you. Because she _loved_ you, right?" Mustang said, his eyes piercing the determined gold eyes. "She died protecting her freedom. Her family. Her love. So don't go saying she died because of you."

Ed's eyes shook. He looked back at the grave of his friend. His eyes almost closed, showing that he was about to cry. He faced mustang again, his eyes flowing with tears and happiness. Mustang was a bit surprised. His youngest subordinate that he always fought with, crying. Crying in front of him. He pulled he child into a father-son like hug.

"Yeah, you can keep crying. Let it all out." Mustang encouraged. Ed silently sobbed. "Colonel,"

"What is it?"

"Mention this to no one."

"Sure, _son_."

"Idiot."

Mustang smiled lightly. "Now let's go back. You wouldn't want them to worry." They both stood up, and Mustang went off first. Before Ed could go, he felt someone hold him. He smiled. "Yeah. I'll come back again next time okay?"

Trisha (Hawkmann)'s smiling face appeared in Ed's head.

"See you later, Trisha."

"Hey, you coming or not?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah,yeah. Coming, _dad._" Ed said sarcastically.

"Okay, _son._"

Edward punched him on the shoulder.

_That's right. I was too blind. Thinking that Trisha would hate me for leaving her behind. I was too lost. Too lost to see that in reality, she thought I was her freedom. She thought that I was her only hope. And I left her. She was looking up at me. Yes, with a smile. With a happy, satisfied smile; despite her battered state. I left her, thinking she would hate me. But no. She wanted me to leave so she could save me. So she could save her love. I should thank the bastard- no. I should thank Mustang for letting me realize the fact about Trisha's sacrifice._

Without him, I'd still be...

Lost in The Rain.

**END: LOST IN THE RAIN**

So.. There you have it! My first story, finally finished. Anyways, what do you think of it? Yeah, it's pretty short and all...But still.  
Anyways, please review! For without you and your reviews, I'd still be behind this story.  
Thanks for the support.

~End A/N~  



End file.
